


Unquestioning

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Sweet Surrender [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Obedience, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a femslash100 kink table prompt "Obedience"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquestioning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts), [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



> This Entire Series is Dedicated to Bella_Farfalla and 4Kennedy. Your comments on the Troubled Hearts series were wonderful and very appreciated

Regina opened the box Emma had given her. Inside was a simple purple leather collar. 

Regina's eyes shifted from the collar to Emma on the other side of the table. They were sitting in the dining room in Regina's house. 

"When you're wearing that, you're mine," Emma said, her tone firm. "That means, unquestioning obedience. Can you do that?" 

Regina picked up the collar and turned it over in her hands. This was a new step in their exploration of submission and domination. So far Emma had flogged her a few times and they had spent long nights talking about what they wanted and how they wanted to go about it. 

"Yes," Regina replied. 

"Put it on." 

She did, snug around her neck. 

"Stand up." 

Regina stood. 

"Lift your skirt, show me your panties," Emma ordered. 

Regina smiled and raised her skirt, revealing her the lace tops of her stockings and her elegant black lace panties. 

Sex, they had agreed, was not what this was about. This was about control: Regina surrendering it and Emma taking it. They had discussed and decided that the if and when of sex was up to Emma. 

"Stand on one leg." 

Regina raised her eyebrow. 

"One leg," Emma's tone made it clear she didn't appreciate having to give the command twice. "Hop," she added once Regina was on one foot. "And cluck like a chicken." Emma silenced Regina's dissent with a stern glare. 

Regina hopped. 

And clucked. 

Emma clapped her hands together and smiled.


End file.
